


We're just slippin' and tuggin' from the mouths of our mind

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheesy, First Time, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya hadn't told him what his intentions were, but it wasn’t too hard to imagine. And Yuri couldn’t even blame him for it.He had been wanting it too, in a complex way to explain.





	We're just slippin' and tuggin' from the mouths of our mind

**We’re just slippin’ and tuggin’ from the mouths of our mind**

_Yuya held Yuri close._

_He held his waist, the younger’s back against his chest._

_His skin, smooth and soft, was scorching hot._

_It was summer, and Takaki thought that once awake the younger was going to complain about the heat and the fact that he had held him all this time._

_But Yuya didn’t care._

_He was happy, as he couldn’t remember to have ever been._

_When he had suggested a trip for the weekend, just the two of them, he had seen the nervousness on the younger’s face._

_Well, he hadn't said or done anything to let him believe that this trip might’ve implied..._

_Yuya had just gotten as nervous as him._

Once they walked inside the hotel room, Yuri hadn't been able to help himself.

He had looked around, excited, forsaking their luggage in the entrance for Yuya to bring them inside.

He had thrown himself on the bed, staring out the window, straight to the sea.

Yuri had always liked Okinawa, and being there in that heated weekend of July had almost managed to make him forget about the implications of that short trip.

He turned to look at the elder, an almost shy smile on his face Yuya got surprised at.

“What is it?” he asked, alarmed. “You don’t like it?”

Chinen chuckled, shrugging.

“It’s not that.” he murmured, trying to sound as convinced as possible to avoid him any further concern. “I love it. I'm... I'm glad I'm here with you, Yuuyan.” he said, blushing visibly.

He saw Takaki relax and walk toward him, leaning down and kissing him.

Yuri let go to that kiss, finding it comfortable, nothing he should’ve felt awkward for.

It was true, he was happy to be there with Yuya.

He was happy, but not enough to erase the anxiety from his mind.

When he felt the elder’s hands on his hips, under his t-shirt, he reacted brusquely.

He pulled away from Takaki, grabbing his wrist and pushing it away, smiling embarrassed as if there was nothing wrong with that reaction.

He saw the elder bite down on his lower lip and then smile back to him, resigned.

Yuri wanted to tell him he was sorry, but he didn’t know what he was sorry for.

Yuya hadn't told him what his intentions were, but it wasn’t too hard to imagine. And Yuri couldn’t even blame him for it.

He had been wanting it too, in a complex way to explain.

He wanted to feel Yuya closer, wanted to feel him inside of himself, to bring their relationship to a more serious level.

He was plainly scared.

He stood up and grabbed some clothes from the suitcase, then he headed toward the bathroom.

“I’ll go change, Yuuyan. Want to go out for a walk?” he asked, biting down on his lower lip.

Takaki threw him a glance he didn’t bother to decipher, then he nodded.

“Okay. I’ll get changed too.” he murmured, getting up as well.

Yuri closed the door behind his back, then he leant against it and sighed.

He felt guilty, but he didn’t know what to do to make things better.

He didn’t want Yuya to regret that weekend.

 

~

 

The silence was suffocating.

Yuya wanted to say something, but every time he thought about something to talk about, he gave up.

He felt uncomfortable.

He and Yuri had been walking through Naha for over an hour now, and they hadn't said much at all.

Takaki had a very clear idea as to how that weekend should’ve gone down.

He had pictured how his first time with Yuri was going to be, he had spent weeks thinking about what to do, how to make it as easy as possible for him.

He didn’t want to pressure him into anything; he didn’t think he was pressuring him at all.

Yuri had drawn his own conclusions and had realized what that trip meant; apparently, he wasn’t thrilled at the idea.

They had just walked out of a coffee shop, and were heading back to the hotel.

They walked next to each other on the sidewalk, and Yuya had let his hand hang for a while close to Yuri’s, but he hadn't dared taking it.

He felt like screaming. To tell Chinen he didn’t care about sex, he didn’t care about waiting, that he only wanted for him to talk, because he had no intention of spending the following two days acting like a stranger toward him.

But, again, he kept quiet.

He started to think that if he had talked to Yuri right away, if he had explained he didn’t want to force him to do anything he didn’t want, things would’ve been better.

He wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay, make him feel at ease and safe there with him, just like he had planned; instead, all he could do was stand there waiting for him, now that they were back in the room and they felt uncomfortable again, suffocated by that silence which had already managed to ruin all of his good intentions.

He got off the bed, determined.

He knocked at the bathroom door, and walked in.

Through the shower’s glass he saw Yuri turn around and jump.

“What... what is it, Yuuyan?” he asked as he kept washing himself.

“I need to talk to you, Yuri.” he said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

“Oh. And it couldn’t wait?” Yuri asked, while the elder bit down on his lower lip.

He wasn’t sure he was going to take the pressure, not now.

All he wanted was to fix things and then let Yuri take his decision, leave the ball in his court and then refer himself to his decision, because he truly wanted him to feel okay together.

“I’ll wait for you here.” he replied, distractedly beating his foot down on the floor.

When Chinen shut the water off, Yuya saw him hesitate.

Understanding his discomfort he handed him a towel, turning to the other side while the younger opened the door and thanked him.

Once he was all set Yuya turned to look at him again, groaning low.

He looked good. He look good, but that didn’t matter. He was keeping his instincts in check, that was for sure.

“Yuri...” he said, trying not to look at him. “I don’t know what you thought when I asked you to take this trip together, but I need you to know that I didn’t want to let you believe...”

He didn’t have time to say it.

Chinen got closer, determined, then he had tiptoed and pressed his lips on his, shutting him up.

“Let’s go back to the next room, Yuuyan.” he murmured, almost sultrily Yuya thought, but he didn’t focus too much on it.

Unable to think straight he nodded, letting the younger drag him by his wrist.

He was smiling.

 

~

 

Yuri felt his heart beating in his ears.

He felt the blood rush and the breath break, while Yuya caressed every inch of his skin, while he kissed it and licked it and bit it softly, enough to make him moan.

He had been embarrassed about it at first, but now he couldn’t even think about what he was doing.

His mind was full of the elder, and how much he liked the feeling of their skin pressed against each other, how he liked Yuya touching him, so much that he had stopped thinking about his own embarrassed and had offered himself completely to his attentions.

When Yuya had let the first finger slip inside of him Yuri had bit hard on his tongue, fisting the sheets; still, he found it an uncomfortable feeling, not a painful one.

He was less lucky when the fingers became two and then three, and as much as he kept telling himself he didn’t want to appear weak, he hadn't been able to hold back a hiss of pain when Takaki had started moving them.

Yuya had shown his concern then, but Yuri had just nodded, signalling he was okay.

Now that they had started, he wanted to go all the way.

The elder had then moved his tongue on Yuri’s cock, trying to distract him, moving lower and lower until he had reached his opening, licking around his fingers and trying to make him relax under his care.

And Yuri had done just that, and was now pushing his hips against his mouth, completely shameless now.

It still hurt, he was going to have to get used to that, but he felt something new, something different than anything he had ever felt.

And he liked it, a lot, and he didn’t want Yuya to stop.

A short while later Yuya got on top of him, between his legs, looking nervous as if it was his first time, not Yuri’s.

“It’s going to be fine, Yuuyan.” he said, trying to ignore the lump in his throat and smiling to him.

Yuya chuckled and caressed his face.

“I should be the one telling you.” he joked, leaning down to kiss him.

Yuri laughed as well, but the laughter died in his throat as soon as he felt Yuya press against him, forcing to get inside.

Once he managed, Yuri couldn’t help hissing.

He clenched his eyes and bit on his tongue, trying to calm down.

He saw Yuya stop, freeze, and he could see the panic on his face.

“Yu... Yuri, I'm sorry, I don’t... do you want me to...?” he mumbled, breathing fast, looking for a solution.

Chinen shook his head violently, bringing his arms around the elder’s shoulders and clawing them, lashing out the pain he felt.

“No. No, Yuuyan, don’t worry. It’s... it’s going to pass. Just give me a minute.” he murmured, having troubles articulating the words.

He kept his eyes closed, trying to thing about anything that wasn’t that sharp pain, thinking about Yuya inside of him, thinking that this was it, that now everything was going to be different.

Thinking how much he had liked and how much more he was going to like letting the elder touch him and kiss him like that.

Time went by slowly, and he finally felt a little better.

Not entirely good, but enough to allow Yuya to go on.

Takaki’s movements were almost imperceptible at first; he pulled out of the younger’s body and then pushed back inside, getting more and more confident as he went on, thrusting faster inside of him while Yuri moaned in his ear, letting go to him, his movements, his hands around his cock, stroking him to let him reach his peak.

Yuri didn’t know what to feel.

He couldn’t quite put a name on it, a feeling he liked more and more, something which overcame the dull pain, something he was sure he was never going to get tired of.

Yuya managed to reach spots inside of him which made him scream, while at the same time he touched and kissed him, making him feel as if he didn’t know how to move, and in the end he just let him do as he pleased, until it was too much; with a louder moan he came, clenching the skin on the elder’s back and hiding his face in the crook of his neck, holding him close to intensify the pleasure he was already feeling.

Then he collapsed against the mattress, almost unaware of Yuya moving inside of him faster and faster, until he orgasmed as well.

When Yuri felt him pull out he bit his lip, feeling the pain again, but when Yuya laid down next to him he wasn’t feeling anything anymore.

He pressed himself against him, sighing.

He was happy. It was done.

And it had been the best thing he had ever experienced in his whole life.

 

~

 

“It’s foggy outside, Yuuyan.”

Yuya heard him whisper, as the younger moved in his embrace.

“Good morning.” he told him, smiling and glancing outside the window; Yuri had been right, a thick layer of fog was covering the landscape.

“’morning.” the younger turned slowly, wincing, most likely for the pain.

“How are you feeling?” Yuya asked, concerned.

Yuri shrugged.

“I’ve been better.” he said, lost in thought.

Yuya got worried; he moved and made as to sit up, but Yuri’s hand stopped him and kept him there.

“It’s just because I don’t want to leave, Yuu.” he rushed to explain, smiling. “I want to stay here and wake up next to you and look outside the window and see that fog and...” he sighed again, blushing. “Don’t want to leave.” he repeated.

Yuya held him tighter, kissing the back of his neck.

“It doesn’t matter, Yuri.” he said, low. “I’ll be with you, wherever we are. It doesn’t matter where.”

Yuri kept quiet, but Yuya had a feeling he was smiling.

They stayed like that for a while, a silence that was now peaceful, far from suffocating, as if what he had felt the previous day had never existed.

“I love you, Yuya.” he heard him say them, quickly, as if embarrassed.

Yuya sighed, blissfully, resting his chin on his shoulder and looking at his face.

“I love you too, Yuri.” he replied, almost solemn, then he laughed.

He was glad he was there with him.

He was glad they could finally be happy together.


End file.
